


Rumor Has It

by futbolr745



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futbolr745/pseuds/futbolr745





	1. Chapter 1

Holding her head in her hands, she looked at the floor with tears in her eyes.  The last conversation was about getting together over the holidays.  They talked about how much they missed each other and how their friendship had grown into something special.  The closeness they had shared over the summer months was life changing and as far as she could tell mutual. She could not understand. The news did not make sense to her.

She kept thinking about all their Face Time conversations and text messages back and forth.  There was nothing to indicate any change in feeling.  Playing soccer in France would be difficult for them but they talked about how they would work through the challenges it presented. Leaving to play in France was one of the most difficult things she had ever done emotionally.

She kept thinking and finally picked up her phone and thumbed out the text, “What’s going on?”  She somehow got the strength to push the send button. Unfortunately, the text fell upon deaf ears.  The phone buzzed on the California kitchen counter. The phone had been forgotten when she decided at the last minute to go shopping with her sister.  The midfielder waited all day and still no response. She began to unravel.  She thought about calling a Lauren but decided to keep this to herself no matter how crazy it was making her.

In order to deal with her frustration and sadness she went for a walk. She was trying to put together the missing pieces in her mind.  Was there a sign she’d missed or a stupid comment she’d made. She had no idea what would have caused her to changeround their relationship.  Nothing seemed to click. She stop in at a local coffee shop and order an Irish coffee in an attempt to settle her reeling mind.  As she sat down, she pulled out her phone. She saw there was a new text.  “Hey Tobs, what do you mean?” She looked at the response in disbelief.  She thought a minute and then responded. “The proposal, that’s what I mean,” she texted.  A minute later a response, “What proposal,” Alex replied? “Well it’s all over Twitter. Take a look.”

Alex was confused.  “Tobin I’m not getting this. I’m going to Face Time you in a couple minutes. Hold on while I check my Twitter account.”  Tobin finished the rest of her coffee and headed back towards her apartment.  Tobin’s phone buzzed and she opened Face Time. She was not sure what to say. Alex was in shock when she saw the post.  “Oh My God Tobin, that post, it’s not true!  I would never accept a proposal from him. It’s total bullshit,” Alex replied.

“Well my timing stinks because it appears I was the first one to see this post. I’m surprised I saw it before you did,” Tobin explained. “I’m responsing to this right now! Tobin hold on.”

@alexmorgan13 BREAKING NEWS the engagement is….#NOTtrue #TotalBS…Not Happy with this…bad joke!

Tobin looked on Twitter and saw the response. There was relief in her mind. “Tobin I wish I had seen this earlier. I feel so bad that you had to deal with this for the last few hours on your own.”

“I was really confused and hurt,” Tobin replied. “Why would you ever think that I would accept a proposal? You know that Servando and I broke up 6 months ago.” “I’m not sure Al. Maybe it’s the distance. He has managed to talk his way back to you in the past and I was thinking he got to you again. I guess I’m still insecure about that,” Tobin replied honestly. “Tobin those days are gone. You need to put those thoughts right out of your mind,” Alex solicited.

“All I can say is the post looked legit with the picture and when I did not get an answer back from you, my stomach just got tight and I began to feel sick.”  “I’m sorry Tobin, Alex replied concern. Someone decided it would be funny to push the limits and start a rumor,” Alex replied. “It’s actually a hurtful rumor,” Tobin said frustrated. “I hear you and right now I hate the fact that there is so much distance between us,” Alex replied with sad eyes. “Alex, hold on a minute. I need to grab my key.”

Tobin unlocked her door and walked into the apartment and tossed her jacket in the chair and kicked off her Teva’s.  She sat on the sofa with her knees up and propped the phone up against her thigh.  She leaned her head back on the sofa. Alex was concerned as she looked at the midfielder.  Her eyes were red from crying. “Tobin, I’m thankful you texted me right away. I’m glad you didn’t wait.”  

“I had to know Al. I was going crazy trying to figure out what I had done to change the direction of our relationship.  It didn’t make sense. When I went for a walk I kept thinking about you. I could not really bear the thought of losing us,” Tobin expressed.

“Tobin, look at me. I would never blind side you like that,” Alex said as she watched Tobin wipe her tears. “This is some stupid internet practical joke.  You know the idiots that are out there,” Alex explained. “I know. It makes sense to me now.  I guess I never thought someone would post such an untruth,” Tobin replied.  

“It’s really shitty that someone felt this would be funny Tobin. Nothing has changed between us,” Alex reassured. Tobin began to feel the knot in her stomach loosen a little and the stress began to leave her body as she wiped her eyes. Alex could see that Tobin was feeling more relaxed. They talked for another hour and set two tentative dates for Tobin to fly out to the west coast and visit after Christmas.

Tobin sat silent. “Are you ok Tobin?” “I’m ok just thinking.” “Please share,” Alex coaxed. Alex knew that sharing feelings was not one of Tobin’s strengths.  Tobin was honest and sensitive and would hold her thoughts and feelings close to the vest.  “I’m listening,” Alex said.  Tobin cleared her throat. “Alex, this past summer was amazing.  The thought of this rumor being true made me realize how much I care about you,” Tobin explained. “Tobin, I care about you too. You are the special person in my life without a doubt.  When we get together over Christmas we need to talk about our relationship and decide what we want to call this,” Alex said in a comforting voice. “I agree. We will talk more over the break.” Tobin quickly pulled out her trip itinerary. She was too emotional to share what she was feeling so she quickly changed the subject.  

“My flight home is scheduled for this Friday.  I will text you when I arrive in Boston. My parents are picking me up and we are driving to Rhode Island.  I can’t wait to see my family and spend Christmas with them. At the same time, honestly, I’ll be counting down the days until I get to see you,” Tobin smiled. The smile made Alex feel more confident. “Ok we will talk soon. Take care,” Alex said. “I will,” Tobin replied. When Alex signed off, she immediately checked her calendar to make sure she did not have any Nike commitments during that last week in December.  She was happy to find that the week was free.

Tobin enjoyed the holidays with her family. She played some tennis and caught up with some of her old friends.  There were some additional messages that went back and forth between team members and friends regarding the Twitter post. Alex was dealing with more of the fallout from the situation but all and all it was finally in the past.  Tobin and Alex discussed when she would be arriving at LAX and both were looking forward to seeing each other. Tobin texted Alex to let her know she had boarded in Boston and was scheduled to arrive around 3:00pm. Alex responded back, “Can’t wait.” “Counting down the minutes,” Tobin replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex arrived at the airport. Walking into the terminal she could not wait.  Time could not move fast enough. Alex was just getting to the arrival gate when she saw Tobin come around the corner. Her face immediately lit up. Alex ran over to Tobin and gave her a huge hug. She spun Tobin around. “It’s so great to see you Tobin,” Alex said. “It is,” she replied with her signature smile. Tobin buried her face into Alex’s neck. They held each other for a long time neither one willing to let go. “It feels so good to hold you,” Tobin whispered. Alex drew Tobin closer.  After about ten seconds, Alex pulled back and smiled, “Let’s get your bags and get out of here. We have so much to catch up on.”

When Alex and Tobin arrived home, Alex’s parents gave Tobin a big hug. The Morgan’s adored Tobin. They asked Tobin how her soccer experience was going in France. The Morgan’s listened intently as Tobin described her experience over the last few months. The Morgan’s considered Tobin to be their fourth daughter. She had been such a great friend and support to Alex and they knew the two girls were very close.  Alex offered to make Tobin a sandwich and they hung out in the kitchen and visited.

“Alex, we have dinner plans with the Reynolds tonight. So you girls have the house to yourselves. I know you have a lot of catching up to do,” Mrs. Morgan said.  They smiled at each other happy for the much needed alone time. “Ok, tell Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds I said hi and have fun,” Alex answered. “We will and see you both in the morning,” Mr. Heath replied.

Tobin finished her sandwich. She carried her dish over to the sink and turned around and walked over to Alex who was leaning against the center island.  Tobin slid her arms around Alex’s waist and rested her head on her shoulder as she hugged her. “It’s so nice to be able to reach out and hold you. It’s been so long since I could just walk up to you and do this,” Tobin said. Alex melted into the midfielders embrace. “Tobin it’s been hard with you so far away,” Alex expressed. Tobin lifted her head and turned Alex around looking into those vibrant blue eyes. She hugged her tighter. They shared a moment and neither girl spoke. Tobin broke the silence. “Alex, let’s go down to the beach. It has been so long since I have seen the ocean.” “Absolutely,” Alex replied.

They pulled the door closed to the house and walked down to the shoreline.  As they walked beside each other, Alex reached over for the midfielder’s hand. Tobin looked at Alex and held her hand tight.  They walked the beach enjoying each other’s company. As Tobin looked out over the water she knew in her heart that she had fallen in love with the forward but struggled to find just the right moment to share her feelings.  

The two women decided to sit and talk for a while and watch the sun set. As they sat down,  Alex guided Tobin’s back into her front. Tobin leaned into Alex welcoming her warmth.  “I can’t think of anywhere else I would rather be right now.  This is so perfect watching the sun set with you,” Alex said. “I agree.” Tobin reached for Alex’s hand.  Alex just drew Tobin closer and rested her chin on the side of her forehead. As they watched the sun go down, Alex continued to think about her feelings for the midfielder. Alex had loved before, but not like this.  Her feelings for Tobin were unlike her previous relationships. Her feeling pulled from a deeper place.

Alex felt at peace with Tobin. Their connection was special.  As she looked out over the water, the forward leaned into Tobin. “Hey I need to tell you something.” “What’s up, Tobin replied.  Alex decided it was time. Time to tell Tobin what was in her heart. Alex looked down at the midfielder and took a breath. “I’ve figured something out.” “What have you figured out?” I have come to realize that I have strong feelings for you and I have felt like this for a while now. “Well I can say the same,” the midfielder replied. Alex took in a deep breath.  “Tobin, I have fallen in love with you.”  Tobin’s heart swelled. Tobin tipped her head back and looked at Alex. In Tobin’s mind a prayer had just been answered. “Well, I’m happy to hear you say that,” Tobin grinned.  Alex was not sure what was going to come out of Tobin’s mouth next.  “What do you mean,” as Alex raised an eyebrow.  “Al, I’ve been trying to find the right moment to tell you, that I’m in love with you.”

After a moment, Tobin lifted her head up off of Alex’s chest and turned around and leaned in and gently kissed the forward’s lips. It was like lightning hit them both.  The energy between them was intense.  They continued to kiss as Tobin slowly lowered Alex down onto the sand.  The kisses and caresses continued.  Tobin leaned back on her elbow to rest her neck and continued to look at Alex. “I feel so lucky. My passion has always been soccer and incredibly enough, soccer has led me to you.” Alex reached up and placed her hand on the midfielder’s face. “Very lucky,” she replied.

Tobin took in a breath and rolled over onto her back and looked up at the darkening sky.  She could not believe how happy she was. Alex rolled over to Tobin and slid her hand under the hem of Tobin’s shirt. Her fingers followed along her exposed v-line. She laid her head on Tobin’s shoulder.  Alex’s touch ignited a fire in the midfielder.  They listened to the ocean and just enjoyed each other’s caresses as the moon light began to hit the shore. “I could stay here forever. The two things I love the most are here,” Tobin described.  Alex pulled Tobin closer. The night sky provided more privacy and it furthered their intimacy and at the same time brought a cold chill.

“Hey Tobs, I’m starting to feel cold.  Can we head back?” “Sure.” They stood up and shook off the sand and headed back to the house.  Alex playfully jumped on the midfielder’s back and told Tobin the carrier her home.  That lasted for about 30 feet until Tobin put Alex down because she was too heavy. Alex returned the favor and she carried Tobin the remaining way.  They arrived home and Alex asked Tobin to follow her upstairs.

Walking into Alex’s room, Tobin sat on the bed.  Alex walked over to her dresser drawer and opened it.  Tobin watched Alex. “What are you up to Morgan,” Tobin questioned?  Alex turned. “I have something I want to give you.” Tobin was surprised. Alex had a small box in her hand and she walked over and sat down on the bed next to Tobin.

“After I got off the phone with about the rumor, I realized how much I loved you. I knew right then that I wanted you in my life.  I know our relationship is very new, but I feel like we have something really special.  I feel so close and connected to you. Tobin, I love you and I would like to be your girlfriend.

She handed the box to the midfielder. Tobin opened the box and inside there were two bracelets. “These are beautiful.”  Alex smiled. “These represent a promise. The bracelets were very simple. Alex knew that Tobin did not like flashy jewelry.   Tobin looked closer at the bracelets. One had “TPH <3 APM” and the other had “APM <3 TPH”. Alex reached for her bracelet and Tobin stopped her.  Tobin took Alex’s bracelet from the box and placed it on her wrist. Then Tobin took hers and placed it on her own wrist.

“I love you Alex and I would love to be your girlfriend. I share this promise.” Tobin closed the gap and kissed Alex. Their hands began to move and trace each other’s bodies. Tobin slowly pulled away and got up off the bed and reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Tobin reached for Alex’s hand. “Come over here. I want to share a song that helped me over the last few weeks.  Tobin pushed the play button and the lyrics began.  Tobin whispered the lyrics into Alex’s ear and she pulled her in to dance. “When the waves are flooding the shore and I can’t find my way home anymore, that’s when I look to you.” Tobin held Alex while they swayed back and forth. Tobin continued to sing. “You appear just like a dream to me, like a kaleidoscope of colors that cover me. You’re beautiful to me.” Alex melted into the lyrics they were perfect and heartfelt just like Tobin.

They held each other and danced until the song was done.  When the song ended Alex placed her hand on Tobin’s cheek and kissed her. Alex broke the kiss and looked into Tobin’s eyes with an endearing smile. As they pulled back from each other Tobin looked down at the bracelet and touched the metal.  “I really love this Al.” “I love you,” Alex replied.

Alex turned to the clock and asked Tobin, “So……what do you want to do tonight?” “Well I really think I should take a shower and then maybe we can watch a movie and relax,” Tobin replied.  “That sounds good. What about dinner?” “Chinese?” “Perfect.”  Tobin grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt out of her bag and went into Alex’s bathroom.

In the meantime, Alex ordered the food and went to the basement to see if her parents had any wine.  She found a bottle of chardonnay and brought it upstairs.  As Alex stood against the counter she felt hands slide around her hips. Tobin slipped her hands just below the waistband of her sweatpants. Alex leaned back into the midfielder and Tobin placed soft kiss on her shoulder. Alex loved the way Tobin touched her. She melted into the midfielder.  Alex slowly turned around and put her arms around Tobin’s neck. “You smell really good.”  Tobin raised her eyebrow and kissed Alex’s cheek and brought her closer.  Just then the doorbell range and Alex pouted and began to reluctantly move towards the door pulling Tobin playfully with her. Alex opened the door.

Tobin grabbed the bag of takeout while Alex paid the delivery person. Tobin sat the bag on the counter.  She pulled a couple of plates from the cupboard.  Alex lit a candle and poured them each a glass of wine. They sat across from each other at the kitchen table. They shared stories and reminisced about their summer.

Alex kept thinking about how lucky she was to have met Tobin. She could not imagine her life without her.  Tobin broke Alex’s thoughts. “So Al, when do you think I could get you to come over and visit me in France?” “I’m hoping sometime in February,” Alex replied. “I would love to show you around Paris,” Tobin smiled.  “Let’s check on some flights before the end of the week and try and figure out the dates.  Then we will book it once I clear it with Nike.” “Perfect!” 


	3. Chapter 3

Clearing their dinner plates they decided to have a second glass of wine. “So what movie do you want to watch tonight,” Alex asked? “What are the choices?” “Well, we can watch, um, let’s see. I have Just Right, Monte Carlo, About Last Night and Valentine’s Day.” “I haven’t seen Monte Carlo yet,” Tobin said. “I haven’t either. Let’s give it a try.” Alex opened up the DVD case to make sure the disc was inside.  The picture on the inside cover moved her mind to think about Tobin. She thought about the long months apart and how happy she was that Tobin had made the trip to visit her in California.  Tobin looked across the room at Alex. She could see that she was heavy in thought. Tobin put the dishtowel down on the counter and walked over to the forward and knelt down.

“What are you thinking about?” Alex looked up at Tobin. “This picture made me think about you.” Alex paused.  “Having you so far away has been difficult for me.  It’s not until you are right here in front of me that I realize how long we have been apart, Alex explained.” “It’s been hard for me too Al.”  Tobin reached out her hand and squeezed Alex’s forearm. “We need to keep focused on the fact that my contract in France will finish up in a few months and then I will be back to the states for good. I’m gonna just hope you haven’t rented out my room in Portland before I return,” Tobin smirked.  Alex slapped Tobin’s knee.  “You know better than that you dork.” Tobin just laughed.  “Seriously Al, I’m so happy we planned this visit. I have really missed us.” Alex moved closer to Tobin and placed a kiss on the midfielder’s lips. “I love you.” The midfielder responded, “I love you too.”

They finished picking up the kitchen and went upstairs to watch the movie in Alex’s room. Alex threw some extra pillows up against her headboard and she laid down getting herself comfortable.  Tobin came out of the bathroom and decided to jump over Alex onto the bed bouncing the forward out of her spot. Alex barely had enough time to save her glass of wine. “Tobin you’re such a kid sometimes.  “I know but you love that about me right,” Tobin chuckled?  That smile of Tobin’s would allow her to get away with almost anything and she knew it. Alex raised an eyebrow and shook her head at Tobin.

Tobin took a sip of her wine and settled in beside the forward.  They started the movie and Tobin repositioned herself and placed her head on Alex’s shoulder and placed her arm around the forwards waist. As the movie progressed so did the movement of Tobin’s hand. Her fingers found their way under the forward’s tank top and she traced her fingers along the waistband of the Alex’s sweatpants.  Tobin moved her fingers back and forth between the forward’s hip bones making small circles. As she continued, she felt Alex adjusted her body in an attempt to relax the ache that was building in her center.

“That feels really good.”  Tobin looked up and kissed the forward’s bare shoulder.  The two women tried to watch the movie but were losing focus with the continued touching and caressing.  Alex shifted and rolled towards Tobin. “You want to know something?  I don’t think I’m interested in the movie anymore,” Alex said. Tobin looked up at Alex closing the gap between them. Tobin met the forwards soft lips and they made out for a while.  “I have missed having you this close,” Tobin expressed. “I love you this close to me,” Alex replied. The forward slid her hand under the midfielder’s t-shirt and began to caress her side. She was happy to find that Tobin did not have a bra on. She slowly moved her hand up Tobin’s side and over her breast. She glided her fingers over and around the midfielder’s chest.  Tobin was definitely turned on. She continued to work the garment out of the way and finally lifted Tobin’s t- shirt up and over her head. The passion continued. Alex kissed the midfielder’s breasts and she felt Tobin arch her torso in the direction of her mouth. In what seemed like an instant, Tobin’s hands pulled Alex’s tank up and over her head.

Tobin pulled the forward in for a hug. “You’re so warm Al,” Tobin said. Alex continued to kiss Tobin’s neck. This level of intimacy was new for them. They had affectionately kissed and cuddled each other plenty of times but had never gone this far. “Alex could sense that their intimacy was going to be pushed tonight. She knew she was ready but was not sure how far Tobin wanted to go. Alex pulled her head back and looked at Tobin. “I want to make love to you.” Tobin looked into those blue eyes and melted. “I would love that.”

With that said, Alex kissed Tobin with a new intensity. She began to move down her chest and stomach and then to her pelvis. She slowly began to slip off her Nike Pro’s. The movement of the garment was a huge turn on to Tobin. Alex started at the midfielder’s ankles and slid her hand up over her knees and along the inside of Tobin’s thighs. Alex continued moving towards her center gently brushed up against her most sensitive area. “Is this still ok,” Alex asked seductively? Tobin responded by moving her hips closer to Alex and whispering yes. Alex gently circled the midfielder’s clit with her tongue. As Alex continued to kiss Tobin she entered Tobin with her index finger. “You’re so wet Baby,” Alex whispered.  She pulled back her finger and continued to pull back her labia and drew in soft inner areas of her core. Tobin could not begin to describe how Alex was making her feel. Her muscles contracted around Alex’s finger with such a sweet ache. It was intoxicating. “I like you calling me Baby,” Tobin whispered. “I like saying it.”

Alex continued to gently kiss and tongue the midfielder’s clit. She could tell that Tobin was enjoying her effort and could feel her midpoint intensifying.  Making love to Tobin was a beautiful thing. Her gentle exploration and tenderness had unwrapped Tobin. “Right there, Oh yes,” Tobin moaned. Alex smiled. Baby, I love how you taste.”

Alex continued and added her middle finger and slid further inside of Tobin.  As she moved in and out, Alex began to kiss the midfielders hip bone and then moved to her breasts.  Tobin let out a whimper that was so sexy. “Just relax,” Alex said. Tobin processed the words.  In a matter of seconds her hips rose off the sheets and she began to shutter. Tobin was over the top. Alex kept her fingers inside Tobin as she enjoyed the sensation of the orgasm. Tobin was puddy in Alex’s hands.  As her hips began to relax down, Alex continued to kiss her breast and make small movements inside. Tobin shuttered a few more times as Alex slowly pulled her fingers from her midpoint and kissed her way up to Tobin’s lips. Tobin kissed her back and wrapped her arms around Alex. “You felt amazing Al.” Alex smiled at Tobin. “I’m glad.  I wanted you to feel special.” “You felt incredible,” Tobin expressed. “I don’t want to move.” Alex smiled and held Tobin tightly.  “You do not have to move,” Alex replied.

After holding each other and relaxing for a while, Tobin motioned to Alex. In a soft voice she said, “Babe roll onto your stomach.” Alex slowly rolled over and relaxed into the satin sheets. Tobin began to rub her back. Her hands felt wonderful to Alex as she moved from side to side and from shoulder to shoulder gently massaging and caressing her curves. Tobin slowly moved down to Alex’s lower back and buttocks. She continued to gently caress Alex’s sides. She reached down and gently pulled on her right thigh which gave Tobin an opening to her center. The anticipation was building in Alex. Tobin continued and reached under Alex’s thigh and pulled her up slightly off the sheets. She began to massage Alex’s thighs and then moved to her center as she kissed her lower hip and back. As Alex responded to the touch, Tobin cupped Alex’s center and just applied a little pressure to build the forwards’ readiness. The midfielder lifted her hand and began to using her index and middle finger to open and massage the forward’s midpoint. Tobin continued to kiss the small of Alex’s back. As Alex began to respond Tobin slowly slid her thumb into the forward’s smooth hot core. Tobin gently moved her thumb inside while she massaged the forward’s clit with her index and middle finger. Alex moaned, “Tobin that is really sexy.” Tobin kept the movement going and as each minute went by, Alex’s moans became louder and louder. “Tobin I’m getting close. Tobin could tell and she continued but slowed her pace slightly. She wanted the feeling to last and wanted Alex to try and relax and hold off a bit longer.

“Tobin, don’t stop.” “I won’t.” Tobin picked up the pace again. Then she slowed down again.  “Please baby, Alex pleaded.  The combination of Tobin massaging her core and clit was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Tobin could feel Alex was almost at her breaking point. The blood flow to her clit area was obvious to Tobin’s fingers and thumb. She stopped for a second as Alex begged and she began moving again only to have Alex shatter into a million pieces in her hands. She grasped for every inch of the satin sheets she could find. Tobin held still while she came multiple times. Alex was beyond words. She laid on her stomach in total satisfaction and contentment.  Tobin kissed up her back and then to her shoulders.  She finished like she had started massaging the forward’s back.

Alex rolled over to meet Tobin’s lips.  Their kiss still carried a wanting and a passion.  Tobin reached her hand down and found Alex’s center again. This time she held her palm against Alex’s core with light pressure. Alex enjoyed the warmth of her lover’s hand. “Tobin that was amazing. I have never felt like that before. How did you know what to do,” Alex asked?  “Well honestly, I know how I feel and I have read about some techniques along the way. Hoping that someday I could share them with the person I love,” Tobin replied. Alex pulled Tobin in and held her tightly.  “So Al, are your telling me I’ve got some skills,” Tobin whispered. “Yah you definitely got some skills,” Alex beamed.

Their intimacy had moved them closer in their relationship. Their love and trust in each other had left them feeling all was right in the world. They ended up falling asleep in each other’s arms. They had shared a piece of themselves with each other and it was beautiful.

The Morgan’s returned home from their dinner and they did not hear or see the women. “That’s strange. I wonder where they could be,” Pam said to her husband. “Maybe they walked down to the beach I see the car is still here,” he replied. “It seems a little late for that,” she answered. Pam walked up the stairs and she innocently peeked into Alex’s room.  Surprised, she saw the two women wrapped in each other’s arms sleeping.  She quietly closed the door and proceeded to her own bedroom.  When her husband entered she turned around and said, “They are in Alex’s room sleeping, sleeping together.”  Mike raised his eyebrow and responded, “Really. Well it does not surprise me. That Twitter incident really impacted Alex.  Maybe she has finally figured out who she is and who she truly loves.”  “Well it’s obvious that something happened tonight. It’s very apparent based on what I’m seeing and the energy that is coming from Alex’s room,” Pam replied. “Hopefully they will be comfortable enough to tell us in the morning,” Mike replied. “I’m happy they’re here and safe, Pam expressed.

The next morning Tobin woke up still wrapped in Alex’s arms. Tobin laid still thinking about how much she loved her and how incredible Alex made her feel.  She had never experienced the feeling that Alex had given her and she felt it was such a gift to love someone to this degree and have them make you feel so special. It was beyond words. In Tobin’s mind it was a blessing.

Alex began to move and the motion pulled Tobin from her thoughts.  As Alex rolled over she slowly opened her eyes.  “Good morning.” “Morning.” “How did you sleep,” Tobin asked? “I always sleep the best when I’m with you,” Alex replied as she rolled towards the midfielder. Tobin kissed her forehead in agreement. “I’m sorry I fell asleep so quickly last night,” Alex replied. “No worries. I think we both drifted off to sleep about the same time.  “You know what?  I think I need to get some satin sheets. They feel nice.” “You feel nice. Or should I say amazing,” Tobin just smiled. “I smell something really good.  I think it’s time to get up. I’m hungry.” Alex looked a little too serious to Tobin all of a sudden. “Are you ok Al?”

“I’m a little worried about what my parents are going to think. I’m not sure what I’m going to tell them,” Alex said. “Do you think we should tell them we are together,” Tobin replied? “I’m not sure.” “Well I’m ok with it, I love you and having your parents know would actually make me feel relieved,” Tobin explained. “Ok well let me see how breakfast goes.” They each took a shower got dressed and went downstairs.  Pam was in the kitchen making pancakes and bacon.  Alex and Tobin came around the corner and she gave both women a big hug and kiss. “Good morning ladies,” she smiled. “Good morning,” they replied. “The pancakes look awesome Mrs. M. I’m starving.” “You’re always hungry,” Alex laughed. 

They all decided to have breakfast on the patio.  It was such a beautiful morning.  “So did you ladies get all caught up,” Alex’s mom asked? “We did,” as the two women smiled at each other. “Glad to hear it. When we came home we could not find you and I looked in your room and realized you were already asleep,” Alex’s mom explained.  Alex turned a little red.

Pam noticed her daughter’s reaction. “Your father and I are ok with you together.”  Alex and Tobin looked at each other in shock. “Um really, you’re ok with me and Tobin together in a relationship?” “We are. We love Tobin and we can see that the two of you have a special bond.  A bond we noticed a long time ago matter of fact.  A bond we have never seen with anyone else except for Tobin.” Alex was in shock and she listened to her mother speek.

“It is very apparent to your father and I that you deeply care about each other.  You can tell just by the way you look at each other. Your father and I know that look.  It was easy to spot. We could not be happier for you both.”  “Honey, Tobin is a wonderful person and she always has had your best interest at heart.  So yes your relationship is ok with us.  The best part is we don’t even have to work at getting to know Tobin.  She is already a big part of our family already,” Mrs. Morgan smiled. We love her too Alex. Alex did not know how to respond besides just hugging her parents and in turn her parents hugging Tobin. 

Once they all finished breakfast Tobin took Alex down to the water and tried again to show Alex how to surf.  The girls laughed and Alex did fairly well continuing to learn to surf. “You know Al you’re really lucky.” “What do you mean?” “You are lucky your parents are so open.” “I’m really not excited to share my news with my parents. They are more closed minded.” “I get that Tobin. We will go see them together and tell them together.” “I’m not sure that would be a good idea. I have to think about that.” “Well whatever you decide I will support you either way.”

I’m not going anywhere so they will have to just get used to it. The week ended too quickly and the women were back at the airport. But this time it was a goodbye.  They set the date for Alex to visit in February and they would count the days until they were together again.  Tobin sent Alex a text before her plane took off.

Tobin: Rumor has it, Alex Morgan is dating this really hot midfielder.

Alex: #totaltruth….#Allmylove ttys.

Tobin:  Love you Al.


End file.
